


Happy Accidents

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Accidents [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Cute, Deadpool - Freeform, Demons, Depression, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Gay, Ghosts, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter and Wade adopt a psychic teenager because i'm a sucker for psychics and spideypool lmao, Peter loves Wade, Please Love me, Psychic Abilities, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Wade Wilson - Freeform, a bit of angst, a little bit of ableist slurs i'm sorry, gay adoption, im a horrible writer, im sorry I haven't updated anything, peter and Wade are married, peter and wade - Freeform, sort-of angst with a happy ending, spiderman - Freeform, superfamily-involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are married and ready to adopt a baby girl. The file says thirteen months, but sometimes happy accidents happen and social workers accidentally type months instead of years. Whoops? </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>In which Peter and Wade adopt a seemingly normal teenager and are worried that she will have difficulty adjusting to superhero life, but eventually learn that Violet isn't so "normal" herself. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Thought I'd write something small to inspire me since I've been struggling to come up with stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to archive and I still have to write on mobile for now so please point out any errors I make.
> 
> \- 
> 
> additional warnings in the tags
> 
> -
> 
> Also, I know a lot of people don't associate being pyrokinetic with spirit-y psychic stuff, but apparently it's a power involved with that whole set if it's used in the context of drawing energy from nearby spirits to create flame.

Peter cooed at the small, deep purple dress that hung in the packed-full closet of baby clothes. He already was spoiling his young daughter, and he hadn't even met her. The adoption agency asked if they wanted to, but he was sure that wouldn't be necessary, much to the surprise of the woman he had been arranging the adoption with. 

"Are you sure?" Ms. Adams had asked. 

"Of course, she's just a baby!" Peter had laughed, and so did the woman. 

"Alright.. See you in two months, Mr. Parker-Wilson."

 

-

Today was the day. Peter was literally shaking with excitement. Wade took his hand to calm him as they walked into the office. There was no baby, but instead a young girl no older than fourteen. 

"Violet, meet your new fathers. Peter and Wade Parker-Wilson," Ms. Adams smiled, but her expression faded as she saw Peter's shocked face.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Parker-Wilson?" Ms. Adams asked. 

"May we speak in private?" Peter inquired hesitantly. 

"Of course. Mr. Parker-Wilson, could you please stay here with Violet?" 

Wade nodded vigorously, beaming at the teen, who weakly smiled back. 

Peter followed the woman down a hallway to a room that had a sign on the door with her name. 

"What's the issue, Mr. Parker-Wilson?" Ms. Adams asked.

"Peter, please.." Peter said calmly. "The thing is, the forms said Violet was thirteen months old...Not thirteen years," He answered, and the woman looked just as shocked as he did. 

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Par- Peter. I'll tell Violet the news if you would like and find another eligible child," Ms. Adams replies, rifling through cabinets and typing on her computer simultaneously. 

"Ms. Adams, it'll be okay. The only problem is that we have a crib and baby toys and baby clothes...But apparently we need a full-size bed and a cell phone and clothes for someone her age," Peter laughed nervously. Of course this happened. Only with his luck would he be adopting a teenager when he had been expecting a one-year old. He sighed.

"Are you sure, Peter?" 

"Of course."

He was in way over his head. 

-

Ms. Adams and Peter Parker-Wilson returned relatively quickly, considering it was Social Services. Ms. Adams handed him a folder of information. 

"Since this is your first time adopting, we require that Violet spend some time in your home before the two of you officially adopt her," Ms. Adams' cheery expression returns, and so does Peter's as he notices Wade and Violet seemed to have somehow bonded during the half-hour he spent in Ms. Adams' office. 

"Of course," Peter says, the three of them exiting the building and getting into the car. 

"You weren't expecting a teenager, were you?" Violet says quietly from the backseat. 

"What makes you say that?" Peter gives a rapid, nervous giggle from the driver's seat. 

"The stocked diaper bag, maybe...? Or the car seat...?" Violet chuckles with an almost bitter ring to it. "Hey, it happens. Once ol' Agatha put me down as a dude*. She's blinder than a bat wearing a blindfold." 

"Wait, you're USED to stuff like this happening?" Wade attempts to get his head around the seat so he can make eye contact with her. 

"Well, yeah. I've been in the system for a while. No big deal," Violet tries to smile, but her lips are pale and tight and her cheeks too bony and weak to completely lift. 

"But now we don't have the proper stuff for you! I guess we'll have to take the couch's pull-out bed and you can have our bed, until we go shopping." 

"No!" Violet almost yells. "I mean, that won't be necessary. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Peter asks, looking at the young girl through the rearview mirror. 

She nods quickly, seeming to fold in on herself more, shivering.

"Are you cold?" Peter asks.

"N-" She's cut off by Wade shoving his jacket at her. 

"It's really okay," Violet argues, but Wade somehow manages to push the jacket closer to her. Her face turns pinkish in embarrassment as she takes the jacket, maneuvering around the seatbelt to push her arms through the sleeves and zip it up. It almost swallows her thin, wiry frame, but it definitely warms her up a bit. "Thank you," she says meekly, pulling the hood over her dark hair. 

"Are you hungry?" Wade asks. "What's your favorite food?" he follows up. 

"I- uh, I'm okay with whatever. Gotta take what you can get. Hard-knock life and all," Violet answers shyly, squeezing the edges of the hoodie sleeves. 

"Well... Today has been kinda long, huh? Maybe we should just get a couple of pizzas?" Peter suggests. Violet nods vigorously. 

"Sounds good to me," Wade agrees, still smiling. He was surprised Violet hadn't reacted negatively to his scars at first before realizing that she'd either seen worse or that she wasn't too picky about appearances when it came to seemingly kind people who were interested in adopting her.

-

They arrived at the pizzeria relatively quickly, Peter ordering the pizzas as Wade observed Violet. Her skin was suddenly paler than before, her eyes wide and hands shaking as she stared at the man behind the register, who looked back and smirked as Peter gave him the debit card. After getting the pizzas, they left quickly. 

"Violet? Are you alright?" Wade asks, having noticed her fearful expression. Her eyes dart to him where he sits in the front passenger seat.

"Y-yeah.. I'm okay," she lies, fiddling with her black paint-chipped, bitten nails.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty scared of that guy. You know him?" 

"Can I tell you guys something...odd? Without you guys taking me back there?"

"Of course. I'm sure it's not too weird. Trust me, we both know weird," Peter reassures her

"I don't know who he is. I know WHAT he is."

"What does that mean?" Peter asks, curiosity peeking through his expression.

"Well, you know how there are regular people..? And then there's mutants and such..? And then there's spiritual beings..? Demons, witches, and the like...? Well, I uh.. I was born with um- I guess you would call it a gift.. Several, actually. I'm clairsentient, clairvoyant, able to practice psychometrics, read auras, and uh, sometimes I astral project and levitate. Only sometimes, I swear! Occasionally I'm pyrokinetic, hence why I didn't wanna sleep in your bed. I can't control it very well and I don't wanna set another house on fire. That guy's- No, that thing's aura-" Violet shudders, looking fearfully at Peter's warm, concerned eyes in the car's rearview mirror. "-it was so dark. The darkest red I'd ever seen, almost black. His emotions.. They weren't even there. I've seen a lot of sh- crap- crap, as a foster kid, but nothing as dark as him.. more like.. it," Violet explains quickly, but still stumbling over her words, afraid of their reaction. 

"So you're like.. like a really powerful psychic..? Or whatever..? And they didn't say anything about this on the forms..?" Peter asks, a little skeptical.

"Well, I couldn't quite TELL them about the things I saw and did. They'd think I was crazier than they already do."

"ANOTHER house?" Wade asks in reference to her earlier explanation. 

"It was sort of an accident.." 

Peter's eyebrows raise. "Sort of?!"

"I was nine.. Kind of a Cinderella situation, minus the handsome prince, obviously. When they first adopted me, the two of them loved me to death. But then the guy, he died.. She- she blamed me. Went absolutely batcrap. Made me do chores, worked me until I could barely stand, got drunk and uh- uh- um, b-beat me... Th- then- then I slept- I slept at the foot of her bed like a dog. 'Cause I- I was her, well, ya know... her bitch.." She was trembling, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Then one night- Then one night she fell asleep with a cigarette. I already knew I wasn't- I definitely wasn't like most kids. I just knew it. I willed the cigarette's flame to get hotter and hotter until it fell and caught the rug on fire. I- I just controlled it, somehow. Then I couldn't. I didn't mean to- I swear I didn't mean to kill her. I was nine, I was nine, please- please don't- please, please don't- don't send me back," Violet was shaking harder, burying her face into her sleeve-covered hands. 

"Shh.. It's okay, it's okay.. We've all got our pasts.. What matters is that you use your gifts for good," Wade said calmly, trying to be helpful but not completely sure how to react. Peter was silent, shocked at this new information. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he wanted to help somehow. 

Violet wiped her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, guess I'm kind of a wimp, huh?" she says, her voice shaky as she sniffled. 

"Nothing wrong with having a painful past. Trust me," Peter finally says from his position at the wheel, listening to Violet's breaths even out. 

"So, Violet-?" Wade stops. Violet had fallen asleep, her head cradled in the seat belt. Wade realized how young she looked while she was asleep, the bags under her eyes seeming lighter when the lids were closed, her prominent cheeks in a neutral position and her thick eyelashes pressing against them. He muttered a soft, "Awww.." 

-

The car slowly approached the apartment complex. Wade had plenty of money saved up from his days as a mercenary to where they were able to have a nice apartment while still only working part time for SHIELD. 

"Violet..." Peter said quietly, gently tapping the shoulder of the young girl's shoulder as he got the pizzas from the backseat. 

She awoke, nearly freaking out before realizing she was still in the car and still with Peter and Wade and still alive. 

Then she did something strange. 

She cocked her head, looking at Peter and the area around him with her large, olive green eyes. She smiled brightly at him. 

"What is it?" Peter asks, suddenly a bit self-conscious but also concerned about Violet.

"Your aura is so pretty right now.. Such a lovely color of green," she says softly. "Want help with the pizza?" 

"N-no, thank you.." Peter says quickly. "But I have to know... what color is Wade?" 

Having just awoken, she's a bit more relaxed and answers without hesitation: "Light pink."

Peter wasn't sure if he completely bought into his almost-adopted daughter having psychic powers just yet, but he was definitely curious about what gifts she might have. 

Violet unclicked her seatbelt, exiting the car and stretching her arms.

"Y'know it's very quiet here for New York. Guess Spider-Man helped with that, huh?" Violet asks, and Peter smiles nervously. He wasn't sure if she could discern thoughts clearly, but if she could feel emotions then she might sense any discomfort. He had to relax. 

"Yeah, guess so. What do you think of him?" Peter inquires. 

"Hmm.. I'm not quite sure. Seems like a pretty cool guy, but ya never know.. Makes things quieter for me, that's for sure."

"You keep saying quieter. What do you mean?" Peter asks as the two enter. 

"I mean I'm clairvoyant and I can't hear dead people screaming right now," Violet smiles close-mouthed, closing her eyes and scrunching her nose. 

"Oh," is all Peter says, placing the pizzas on the kitchen counter. 

Wade enters the room with still-wet hands (a/n: from washing them, you nasty fucks) and gets really close to Violet, faking a sneeze and flicking the water onto her. She giggles, stumbling back for a moment. 

"Such a pretty pink.." Violet mumbles with a smile, Peter just barely catching it. 'She's referring to his aura..' Peter thinks to himself, smiling.

"Did you say something?" Wade asks, and Violet shakes her head with a sweet smile. The three got the pizzas divided up amongst themselves and sat at the dining room table, and Violet smiles even wider. 

"What're you smiling about?" Wade asks teasingly, taking a bite of his pizza. 

"It's just nice eating at a dining room table, like a- Like a family. Haven't done that since I was eight," Violet sighs, but not disappointedly. Tiredly. She also begins eating, as does Peter. 

"Wow, that's- That's.." Peter trails off, not wanting to say the wrong thing. 

"Terrible? I guess. But I'm pretty used to people saying that, even if they don't plan on doing anything about it."

"Well, we do. We'd really like to adopt you, Violet, when the time comes," Wade says, and Peter nods. 

"You- Are you sure? Do- D-do you really- Really mean that?" Violet asks, her voice trembling with excited hope. 

"Of course!" Wade says. "Only if you would like us to," Peter adds, smiling. 

"Yes, yes, a million 'yes's!" Violet grins, laughing with happiness. No one had ever been so sure about adopting her... Because of what happened when she was young...

"Even after what I told you?" She doubts them, her smile suddenly dropping.

"We might be able to help with that. We'll have to talk with some... associates... But we think we could definitely help you hone your specific set of skills," Peter replies, and her cheeks lift once more as she continues to eat with her newfound family. 

-

Later that night, they set up the pull-out bed, Violet wearing her shirt from that day and a pair of Peter's pajama pants with the strings drawn tightly. She had a small suitcase, but it held some day clothes. 

"Are you sure you don't wanna sleep in our bed?" Wade asks. "We can sleep out here." 

"It's really alright. Much better than the floor," Violet says, chuckling, but the adults don't laugh. Instead, Peter looks at her sadly for a moment before returning to putting the sheets on with Wade. Violet had tried to do it herself, but they insisted on doing it for her. "I'm not wrong.."

"I suppose you're not. But you seem pretty nice, you don't deserve to sleep on the floor. I don't like thinking about you having to do that." Peter smiles sadly, and Wade smiles. 

"So green..." Violet mumbles, Peter hearing her again.

"What does a green aura even mean?"

"It means you have healing tendencies. The color green in an aura often represents growth, balance, healthy change and a deep connection to nature. You're heartfelt and creative, but you get jealous easily and can be sensitive to criticism. It's just because you're a very sensitive person at heart... When I first figured out what was going on, I was able to get some research done at my school at the time's library.." Violet explains quickly and concisely. Peter is shocked. It describes him quite well. He can feel his skeptical thoughts toning down. 

Wade smiles and excitedly asks: "What about me?!"

Violet chuckles, obliging: "You're so pink, it's wonderful! Even if you don't show it, you're very in-tune with your surroundings and affectionate. You're artistic, even if it's just taking pride in a perfectly round pancake or drawing a small smiley face on a note to someone. Very compassionate and although the years often toughen up someone who is mostly pink, you're still sensitive in some ways. And you're very in love with your husband.." she pauses. "Aura colors can change based on your mood and intentions, but everyone has a natural color and often people just move between shades. It really depends on the person and the life they lead." 

"You're really knowledgeable about this whole thing, huh?" Peter observes. 

Violet sighs. "Yeah... Kinda have to be when there's things like that guy behind the register at the pizza place in the world. You wouldn't be surprised how many I've almost ended up being spell-material for. Psychic eyes are a hot item," Violet rolls her shoulders back uncomfortably. "Good thing I'm good on my feet and clairsentient, am-I-right?" 

"Ha ha, yeah.." Wade replies awkwardly. He was glad she was alive, that's for sure, but the tugging sensation in his heart wasn't easy to place.. He supposed he related to being treated like a product, an ingredient.. An experiment... A freak. 

"Bed's all done, thanks for the help, Wade," Peter jokes. 

"Glad I could be of service, Petey," Wade replies.

"Speaking of nicknames... What should I call you two?" Violet asks meekly. 

"Maybe you could call me Pops and Wade.. Dad? That's what I did with my dads," Peter suggests. "For now you can call us Peter and Wade, if you want. Whatever you're comfortable with. No pressure." 

"I get TWO grandpas?! I feel like I've won the grandparent lottery!" Violet exclaims happily. 

"What..? You don't want a grandma?" Peter almost chuckles, confused. 

"'Course not, Pops! Grandmas are so overrated, only one I ever had put me up for adoption and who likes a grandma who gives you away? No one," Violet says, her new name for Peter rolling off her tongue like she's said it a million times. In a way, she probably has, but Peter chooses not to think about that, or the sad fact that this girl's grandmother gave her away, and instead smiles because honestly, Violet sounded so much like Wade when she said that.

"What color are you?" Wade asks.

"You're gonna find this really funny, but.. It's actually violet," Violet says, giggling a bit. It's a tinkling sound, but not in an annoying way. In a charming way.

"Maybe you get your gift from a parent!" Wade suggests. 

"I wouldn't know. My biological mother died in childbirth, my biological father wasn't even involved in the event. My grandmother named me. Maybe I got it from her. Ew," Violet scrunches her nose in a disgusted way. 

"Being a medium or psychic is usually inherited from the maternal side, isn't it? What side is your grandma?" Peter asks, and Violet groans. 

"Maternal..."

-

It was late at night and Violet had finally managed to fall asleep when suddenly she felt a cold sensation envelop her. She awoke suddenly and saw the thing at the end of the pull-out bed. 

It shared similar qualities to the pizza guy, but it was twisted up and scarier than he originally seemed. She was almost silent, squeaking out an: "It's you.."

Violet shook, fire suddenly at her fingertips. She held up her hands to avoid catching anything on fire as her fear took over and there was a ball of the hot light in each of her hands. Her skin stung, but it wasn't being burned. It was just very, very hot. 

The thing began to itself as though it was carrying on a conversation with someone outside the room, possibly through telepathy. Violet felt its intentions too late as it pounced onto her, trying to bind her in rope. She screamed bloody murder, Peter and Wade both running to the living room as she pressed her hands against the creature repeatedly, thrashing around and kicking it. 

Suddenly it was wrapped in sticky white webbing and she was able to roll it off of her as it whimpered in pain. She saw steam before her and realized that the tears had evaporated off of her hot skin. She knew she wasn't completely on fire, but it was scary, and the fire spread to her wrists, her hands and part of her forearm now covered in flames. 

"Violet, Violet it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. He's not taking you anywhere. We're here, we're gonna keep you safe, okay?" Wade says reassuringly, taking a small step forward. The fire dims down and the tears on her cheeks cool and soothe her cheeks. Sparks dance along her fingertips. "You're gonna be okay. I promise." 

The sparks die, and Violet wipes her hot cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." 

"Don't worry, it's not the first time someone's broken in. We can deal with it," Peter says, taking off the web-shooter.

"You're- You're Spiderman!" Violet chokes out in disbelief, noticing the mechanism. 

"Yep, that's right. And I'm Deadpool! America's favorite Canadian!" Wade says, pulling confetti popper from God(s) know(s) where and pulling the string, giving a small, sing-songy "Ta-da!" and throwing up some jazz hands. 

"Well, da- dang! Dang, that's really, really surprising..." Violet knits her brows, pursing her lips. "How did I not feel that out somehow? Guess I didn't really touch much of anything in here that was hero-related, huh?" Violet mumbles to herself, both of her new parents catching her words and she looked about the apartment, green eyes shining in the moonlight. 

"D-dad? Is that a- a baseball bat?" Violet asked suddenly, and Wade looked at the baseball bat in his hands, nodding. Violet burst out laughing. "Y-you were a mercenary.. And- and you were gonna beat up a minor demon with a baseball bat.. Oh my- Oh my God.."

"Well, what else would I use?" Wade asked, but couldn't help laughing. He was going to use a baseball bat on a goddamn demon. Peter joined in, the laughter contagious after the sudden ordeal. 

Their laughter eventually calmed into relaxed silence until they realized the demon had not spoken.

On the floor, a ball of Peter's webbing substance sat, empty. 

"Well, fuck.." Wade cursed. 

"Language!" Peter cried out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> -  
> *Trans* AU where Violet is MtF and the old lady forgets and puts her as a guy...? Comment if you want it! ❤️
> 
> Also.. I just remembered when looking up auras and writing that Wade's aura was pink... A friend of mine at a mental hospital I went to once told me my aura was very pink. Having now looked up aura colors, that was very sweet of her to say. :)
> 
> Also, this IS a oneshot, but I'm leaving it on a sort-of cliffhanger so that you can stop here or read others connected to it in a series of oneshot-type stories about the whole adoption and such.


End file.
